


Dotty Rose Winchester

by miss_xip



Series: A Life of De|stiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cas in Labor, Character Death, Daddy Dean Winchester, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Fuck these feels are real, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mommy Castiel, Mpreg, Name-Calling, Not Really Character Death, Practical Jokes, Pregnancy, Pregnant Castiel, Sadness, Stillborn, Sub Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Unplanned Pregnancy, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: Part 5 in my "A Life of De|stiel" series!It's time to meet "Dorothy Rose Winchester."•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	Dotty Rose Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a picture of what Dotty Rose Winchester should look like:
> 
> https://pixabay.com/en/baby-child-hair-band-pink-dress-1426648/

Dean was unconscious until a few moments ago when Sam dunked his head in the ice cold water of the bathtub.

"DUDE! Wake the hell up! Cas is in labor!" Was all he heard after his head came out of the water.

"Holy shit!" He yelled, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. "I don't care how many days I went without sleeping, I knew taking that medicine was a bad idea," he mumbled to himself.

"Stop it, none of us had any idea Cas would go into labor like that," Sam argues now that they are both wide awake, waiting outside the bedroom as Dr. Soni delivers Dotty.

Something's wrong, though, Dean can just sense it. He doesn't know what, or how to help, but he knows something is wrong.

Maybe it's the combination of Cas' screaming, the electricity flickering and the lightning flashing outside.

"It'll all be okay, big bro," Sam tells him, smacking him on the back. "Cas is strong, and Dr. Soni knows what she's doing. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I... I mean, it's just that-- I don't know..."

"Dean," Sam rounds in front of his brother. "Listen here, okay? Look at me." Their eyes reluctantly meet. "You are going to be a great dad. You're funny, you're smart, you're loving. Dotty will never have to go without, man."

He smiles. "Thanks, Sammy."

Castiel releases one last specifically sharp, strangled cry before going quiet.

After five seconds or so of absolute silence, Dean begins to panic.

"Cas?" He asks, knocking on the door. "Cas?!"

A few more minutes pass by before he hears Doctor Soni telling Castiel something through the door. It's muffled, so he didn't quite catch it.

"NO!" Cas wails loudly, causing him to jump. "No! Give her to me!"

Dean looks back at Sam before trying the door. Noticing that it's locked, Dean frantically searches around the door for the hidden lock pick. As soon as the lock snaps, he slams the door open. 

There, Cas sits in their bed, sobbing as he holds a small bundle. Doctor Soni has her eyes on the floor.

"What...?" Dean asks.

"Mr. Winchester," the Doctor slowly walks over to him, a sad expression. "Your... your dau--" she sighs, rubbing her temples. "Let me start over. Coming out of the womb, the umbilical cord was wrapped so tightly around Dorothy's neck, that I couldn't get my pliers to open her windpipe in time. Your daughter is dead. I'm-- I'm so sorry..."

The rest of the words fade into the background as he walks over to Castiel and Dotty.

He shakes his head. "N-No, she-- she can't be..."

Those bright blue eyes look up at him, sadness completely founded in those pools. Dean looks at his daughter. A full head of dark, brown hair, her eyes shut. He can't help but wonder if those eyes were supposed to be blue or green.

"There's n-nothing we can d-do, Dean,"  Castiel sniffles. "Our baby is dead."

"Oh, Cas," Sam says mournfully.

"Can... Can I hold her?" He breathes out unsteadily.

His angel presses a kiss to their daughter's forehead, lifting her up into his arms. At first, he doesn't know what to say, but then...

he does.

"Dorothy Rose Winchester," he begins, "You are so, so loved," tears well up in his eyes. "Your mother and I, your Uncle Sammy and Grandma all love you so much. It... it seems like it wasn't your destiny to be in our lives. But, Dotty, my god, we love you so much." He turns his head up to the heavens. "You better take care of her, you hear me?! When we get up there, we're taking her back, Chuck!" He yells angrily.

"Dean..." Cas whispers.

The lights in the house then all suddenly flash brightly before exploding.

In the darkness, comes a light at the corner of the room, on one of their sitting chairs.

It's Chuck. He's smiling.

"What the hell?!" Sam yells.

Without speaking, he stands up and walks over to Dean and Dorothy, reaching a hand out and placing it on the baby's chest.

Then, he brings his hand back to his mouth in a shushing fashion.

In a blink, the lights turn back on, and Chuck is gone.

Dean gasps when he looks down at his daughter.

Cas tries to sit up, looking at Dorothy. "What did he do? What did he do to my baby?!"

Green eyes stare into bright blue.

The angel gasps loudly, hands covering his mouth.

Dorothy is alive.

And she's staring right at Dean.

Doctor Soni and Sam both gasp.

A toothless smile appears on the baby's face as she coos loudly and happily, her hands reaching up for Dean.

Immediately, he kneels down, showing Cas their daughter.

Castiel shouts with glee, reaching for his daughter. "My baby!" He cries happily. "Let me hold her!"

The elder Winchester brother sets the child down into Cas' arms, where she watches him with an even brighter grin.

"Hi, Dotty," Cas whispers, smiling, tears pouring from his eyes. "I'm your Mommy." He glances over his shoulder at his fiancé, and the man presses a kiss to his forehead. "That's your Daddy."

"Hi, baby girl," Dean chuckles. "I'm your Daddy."

Doctor Soni soon appears next to them with a pink onesie, hat, and fleece blanket. On the onesie it has written:

" _GIFT_ _OF_ _GOD_." Paired with a little red wrapped present.

"That is what her name means," Cas explains to Dean and Sam. "Gift of god."

Dean smirks, looking up once more. "Thank you, Chuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Would, should, you know... (a little joke for those of you that saw my "Notes at the beginning" where I said what she SHOULD look like. Anyone catch that?)
> 
> A reader pointed out to me the name "Dorothy" means Gift of god. Without that, I never would've thought up this ending. So THANK YOU, RANDOM CITIZEN! Lol.
> 
> Stay tuned for TWO MORE! Then this fic will be done! The next one is going to be Dotty at 9 months, then Dotty at age 9 years. (Maybe... still thinking on the last one.)
> 
> *
> 
> Comment, bookmark, kudos, subscribe!!


End file.
